The One- A Jalice Love Story
by Mrs. King of Pop
Summary: How Jasper and Alice meet... AND Alice's reaction to being a newborn vampire. Jalice!


The One; A Jalice Love Story

(Alice's P.O.V) Where am I? How did I get here? Why is it so dark? I sit up and immediately my throat starts burning. My hands fly to my throat and my eyes start roaming around. Like I'm going to find a stream from where I sit.

Only… water doesn't sound very good, very unappetizing. I get up and feel… stronger… and better. Like I'm a different person… it feels so unnatural and strange. I've never felt this before…

Woah! I'm not seeing things I've never really saw before. Like… tiny bugs crawling on the floor, or… dust falling from the sky. I start roaming around searching for a way out. Out of the dark and near people.

At the thought of people I smell something… something mouth-watering. Oh My Gosh! What is that intriguing aroma… it smells so good! I WANT IT! I crave it! A hiss escapes my lips… what? Did I just… another hiss escapes my lips when a lion leaps into view. It was me! Why am I… I've never… this is so weird. My hands fly to my throat again and my eyes focus on the lion in front of me. The lion starts growling at me, and to my surprise, I growl back unaware of my actions.

I fling myself at the lion, throat burning with thirst, unable to stop and control myself. The lion throws himself at me to, but I grab his neck and break it. Once we land I quickly turn to face the dead lion in less than a millisecond. Blood starts pouring out of the wound and I bend down, licking my lips and pressing my mouth to the blood. Delightfully I drink the blood with enthusiasm. Sucking up the delicious, red, juicy, succulent blood… BLOOD!? I pull back and drop the lion, but it's too late… I've already drained it of it's blood…

"What have I done?" I whisper, unaware of the beautiful bells behind my voice. What? I know how I talk and… this isn't it. It sounds so… beautiful and flawless that… this isn't me. I've heard my voice for 17 years and I've never heard it sound like… this. I pull my attention away from my voice just for a second and regret instantly for doing it.

Did… I just… drink animal… blood?!" What am I?

I realize that the burning in my throat gets dimmer, only it's still there.

I start running through the woods when another animal comes into view. My first thought was of it's blood. Drinking it and making the pain stop, but I turned and left as soon as I could. My legs take off in a sprint, but I notice myself flying through the woods. Like I'm not running, but I'm in a car… racing. But this speed… it's much faster than a car… for sure. Now I really have to see for myself and ask someone to help me. I'm so confused!

… After a while I find a little light peeking through the bushes of some plants. I smile and run towards it getting there in less than a few seconds. As I emerge someone comes past me. It's… people!

Yes I'm near people again! A mother and two children pass by me and one of the little girls look up at me smiling, but as soon as she stares at my face for a while a mask of horror crosses her face. "Mama!" she screams pulling on her moms arms. "Mama! That girls face!... She has red eyes and… she sparkling!"

The woman turns towards me and immediately starts running off with her children… "Wait!" I yell after them, but stop myself short. Sparkling? Red eyes? I run along the side of the road with my face towards the ground. I'm not at all surprised when I see I'm near a diner. I think… I've gotten use to the speed, but… I'm confused about why I got it.

I look up into the diner, past the mirrors and find… a girl just sitting there reading a magazine. The place doesn't look busy, but I'm too afraid to go inside. If that girl says my face is as scary as she let me believe than I won't go in. I find a mirror at the other side of the room and stare into the reflection that stares back at me…

I start backing away from the diner in fear of what I see before me… Without hesitation I take off running into the woods, without letting anyone stop me. I cant deal with this right now….

The burning comes back, but I ignore it as best as I can… An hour of running I find a cottage FAR away from people. Maybe I can hide here until I figure out this mess. I'm so confused…

Running inside I open the door without a struggle and close it quickly locking it up. From there I slide down the door in despair about what I just did, and how people reacted towards me and… what I saw in the mirror.

I wanna start crying, but… I cant. I put my head into my hands and stayed there silently and tearlessly crying… for hours._

My head raises suddenly and I'm staring off into space… I'm not sure what for until… Holy Shit!

An image pops before me. I see… a young male… slender, thin, honey dirty blonde hair and… very attractive. He looks very upset and lonely. It makes me want to be with him, the expression on his face breaks my heart. He has the most beautiful blue green eyes I've ever seen... He was so beautiful… I couldn't stop staring. He drags himself across a desert and keeps walking no matter what. His eyes… they are a dull red. Kind of like mine… but… even more redder. Than… the beautiful man keeps walking until he reaches the diner I just passed. He walks inside and… there's me! What the fuck!

I walk up to him and smile up at him which makes him smile. "You kept me waiting long enough…" He gives me a crooked, sexy chuckle and says, in his Southern sexy, husky voice. "I'm sorry ma'am…" And it ends…

I'm back in the cottage, but my mind is somewhere else… somewhere far into my subconscious thinking about the boy. Thinking about… his eyes, his smile, his laugh… Who is he? I feel… somewhere in my hear that I HAVE to find him. If I don't I'll explode.

… It isn't long before I put the puzzle pieces together. I'm… a… vampire… I've read about these creatures. In a book and it was said that vampires were real. I've always known they were because when I was little I had these dreams. And a couple days ago when I was put into the asylum I actually had my best friend happen to be a vampire.

I was scared at first, but he told me he didn't survive on the blood of people and that calmed me. He explained to me he was a, as he put it, vegetarian, but he only drinks animal blood. And then he woke me up in the middle of the night and lead me to the forest.

He said I had to get away, to leave and never come back. He said someone was after me… someone not human. Someone just like him, but one that drank human blood. I was scared, but he told me he was gonna do something to help keep me safe. He placed me under a tree, put my arm to his lips whispered "I love you… your gonna be safe." And bit me.

I don't quite remember anything else, except… pain. Horrible, excruciating pain that I wanted to end my life than and there. It seemed like years until the pain stop than I woke up…

"I am a vampire…" I whisper staring at my new skin on my arms and hands._

The next day, I decided to get my life together and go on a search to find that boy. Now that I know what I am, I know he is one too. You cant be a vampire without having hazel, or red eyes. It's impossible and I remember, although it's VERY blurry, that my friend told me if your eyes are a dull red, that means you haven't eaten in awhile. I haven't because I've been scared. The burning got more and more painful every hour. And now I really have to hunt.

I walk out of the cottage and into the forests holding my breath, scared of letting it go… After a while I let it out and breathed in the scents around me. Immediately my mind homed in a blood scent… two miles west of where I was. It's amazing how strong my senses have been…

I take off running towards the scent. I could tell it was a deer. A whole herd of them and my throat burned with thrist… I was thirsty, and I wasn't gonna hold back now._

Years later… I've come to realize my responsibility as a 'new born vampire'. It's really difficult… it took me about 2 years in order for me to be around humans without having to crave their blood. Those 2 years were… the worst. I found out that… my parents and everyone who ever knew me thought I was… dead. I actually found MY tombstone. It said I died the day I was put into the asylum was the also the day of my death… Oh that must have been so terrible for my parents to found out.

Although… they never really cared about me… or loved me. They always thought I was weird and wished they never had me, but… I had to learn to accept that they won't even love me. So which is why I was a shy, quiet kid back then. But now… I can be whoever I want to be and not care what others think of me.

I also found out something cool about myself… I CAN SEE THE FUTURE! It is so weird and it turns out that the image before the guy blonde boy walking alone in the desert… that was a vision. His name is Jasper Whitlock… and he has been a vampire for… 5 years by now.

I vowed to find him… and I will. I'll see this mystery boy in about 4 days… He'll walk into the diner and I'll be there waiting for him… Just like my vision! I can't wait to meet him… I don't know, but I feel like a very strong connection towards his cute stranger. I hope it means what I think it means…_

There he is! He just emerged from the forest and is now staring at everyone. Poor boy… he loves very thirsty, but restrains from feeding on humans. I learned a lot of his past and I'm here to help in any way that I can. First I am going to teach him how to hunt like a vegetarian. He will not feed on humans, but animals… I understand it will be hard for him, but he'll learn. I know he will…

And help him cope with the aftermath of his life… I will help him get things straight and encourage him in any way that I possibly can. I WILL help this boy… no matter what it takes.

Jasper starts towards the diner and holds his breath as he passes the humans outside. Once inside he lets out his breath noticing no one in here, except me… Without letting him take another step inside I jump off my stool and skip over to him smiling friendly and warmly at him.

Jasper takes off his hat and places it on his heart giving me a crooked smile. "You kept me waiting long enough." I scold him smiling as I reach for his hand.

He gladly lets me take his hand in mine and gives me the sweetest laugh I've ever heard. "I'm sorry ma'am…" He whispers in his southern, sexy ass voice. Just like my vision. Our faces are very close together that it looks like we're gonna kiss to the human eye, when we are just memorizing each other's faces. Oh My…

His entire body is covered in battle scars. He needs to be helped seriously… "Come with me Jasper. You need to hunt."

Jasper's body tenses up and freezes in his spot scared. I look back at him and quickly reassure him. "No, No, No! Calm down Jasper… I didn't mean like that…." I give him a smirk and tug him towards the door. "My way…"

He follows me, without a struggle, towards the forest. This is going to be an easy day since he won't argue with me considering how thirsty he is._

"And that's what happened when I was turned… so now you know." I turn away to gaze out the window in silences not wanting to explain anymore. I miss my human life already, I don't like digging up the past about Jasper and me. It just makes my heart hurt… how badly I saw Jasper that day. How hard it was for him to learn to become like me… although he did it. He just had some trouble.

Bella smiles up at me and takes my hand. "Thank you for telling me…" She whispers "I just…" she sighs trying to conjure up the correct wording. "I just need to know what I'm getting myself into Alice… you understand. And I want to know why Edward won't change me. Doesn't he want us to be together forever?"

"You've got it all wrong Bella…" I gasp and turn towards the door. Has he been standing there the whole time and I didn't even notice, too caught up in the story.

"Jasper?"

Jasper walks in the room and sits down next to me on my bed and faces Bella. This is the closest he has ever been towards her. "That isn't it Bella. Edward just… he doesn't want to feel responsible for taking you life and soul away from you. He wants you to live a normal human life… None of us chose this life… we were forced into it. It was forced upon us. Edward, Alice and I the most…"

Jasper rolls up his sleeve to reveal the visible marks for a human to see, but when your eyes are as strong as mine… you'll be able to see it covers every inch of his body. "This was forced upon me… It's not an easy life to chose Bella. You have a life… be human. Do whatever you want, I'm not making your chose for you. I'm just saying… think before you make your decision. You could be giving up a lot of things when you turn into a vampire. Edward doesn't want you to miss any single part of your life."

"But he's my whole life…" Bella argues… "There is nothing I'll want more than Edward…"

Jasper smiles at Bella and rolls down his sleeve. "Go on, I need to talk to Alice…" Bella gives me a smile, stands up and kisses my cheek before leaving the room.

I turn to Jasper and wait for it. I knew it wasn't right to tell our story without his permission. But Bella begged and I couldn't say no. Jasper just sits there giving me a smile staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Look Jasper I know it wasn't right to tell our story, but-"

"I'm not angry at you" Jasper cuts me off calmly. Suddenly my nervousness and anxiety went away. I look up at him.

"Not fair…"

Jasper laughs and gives me a kiss. "Well there is no need to be scared. I'm not angry. I'm actually glad you did… although it didn't do anything to help the situation. Bella's still going to try to be like us." He wraps his arms around and puts his chin on my head. "I never realized how big of a struggle you had, compared to me."

"Oh no sweetie… you struggled WAY more than I did."

"I had a teacher… even though they taught me the bad way to live; I still had a teacher that explained stuff to me. You didn't… you had to learn from experience and… now I can never think of you the same again. Because… you're so much more now."

I look into Jasper's eyes and lean into him. "but you mean so much more to me… more than anything you could ever imagine."

Jasper gives me a small smile and presses his lips to mine. "I love you…" He murmured in between the kiss.

"I love you more…"

"Aww!" Jasper and I both turn to find Bella there gazing at us. I laugh at her.

"can we help you?"

"No I just heard what you two were talking about and I couldn't dare rip my eyes away. That was very sweet Jasper…"

"Thank you Bella."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you a question this time. And I want it like a story… just like Alice did."

"No problem." Jasper keeps a firm grip on me and smiles sweetly at Bella. "What's your question?" Bella runs towards us and flops down on the floor to stare up at us again.

"How did you know you first loved Alice? And… if you don't mind… how did you get changed?"

Jasper looks over at me and gives me a wink before looking over at Bella. He clears his throat and begins his story… I watch blissfully as my love explains his horrible past, but happy ending to Bella. Just looking at him again makes me feel like I'm still that newborn that found him in the diner. That took him in and helped him. And then I realized… he's mine. Jasper Whitlock Hale is all mine…


End file.
